Obsession
by xTwistedMetalx
Summary: There’s a fine line between love and obsession… OneShot Warnings: Mentions of FemSlash, Slash, character death. Slight insanity. I think that just about covers it.


Obsession 

By xTwistedMetalx

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this short story belong to me. They belong to the most talented JK rolling, and no offence is intended.

**_Warnings:_** Mentions of both FemSlash, het and Slash. Character Deaths. A rather twisted story.

* * *

Geneva Weasley couldn't help the predatory smile that crossed her face as Auror Harry Potter entered her cell. Oh she had been waiting for him to come and visit her for what felt like years now. It was just like Harry to be so inconsiderate and take his time before coming to see an _old_ _friend_.

"Hello Ginny," and that simple greeting sounded like music to the red heads ears. But that was the problem with Harry he always seemed so innocent, but she knew better oh yes Ginny knew better, Harry was just as bad as the rest of them…

"Harry, Harry, Harry, so nice of you to finally drop in, what do the widdle Aurors want to know this time?" Ginny cooed while continuing to pace the small room like a caged animal.

"I am not here on business Gin. I am here because Ron asked me to come, he wants to know why you joined V…"

"Oh yes, of course, **_Ron_** asked you to come! Because the Great Harry Potter could never spare a second thought for little Ginny," the red haired woman snarled. Oh look at the way he flinched, the way his eyes hardened as if he was hurt by her little comment but Ginny knew better it was all an act, Potter had never cared, she saw that now.

"Dammit Geneva! Why did you do this? Why did you turn your back on your family! Why did you turn you back on everything we fought for?"

Ginny giggled slightly, the little bastard was being self-righteous. He really believed that she'd turned her back on her family? Such a blind little fool her sweet Harry was, but she'd play along, yes she would. She'd tell him everything he wanted know because Ginny Weasley had never been able to refuse Harry Potter anything.

"Tell me Harry, why did Malfoy turn away from his family?" she asked her eyes lighting up in glee as Harry snarled, it was so easy to manipulate his emotional reactions, especially when one knew exactly what to say.

"I am not here to discuss Draco with you G-"

"That's your problem Harry you always hear but never listen, answer my question and I'll answer yours," she tempted, the insanity that seemed to always lurk in the depth of her eyes flashing to the surface momentarily.

"Love," that was a typical Harry answer while trying to suppress his supposed anger, but she knew better. Harry wasn't really angry he was curious, oh yes it was written in his green eyes, he wanted to know what love had to do with her reevaluation of sides. Silly little boy was probably entertaining ideas of her failing in love with someone from her Lords side, but Harry was wrong Ginny could never love anyone but him.

"The opposite to Love is hate Harry, and hate can be just as powerful when used correctly, my flower taught me that. But it's an ever so long story, how I fell from the pedestal you, Ron and the rest of my _family_ placed me upon. By the end of my sordid little tale you'll understand that little Ginny wont be climbing back up that pedestal, you'll understand that its crumbled to dust. So what say you Harry? Will you listen to me? Or will you back away with some pretty little excuse like always?" She taunted while idly running her fingers over a small bit of white cloth that was tied to her wrist.

Amusement flared briefly in her as Harry's shoulders slumped, and a look akin to shock entered his eyes. So he finally understood that there was no saving her from the Dementor's kiss. She supposed that even the Great Harry Potter had to admit defeat eventually.

This was what she had craved for years, to see the bastard become desolate, to know that she had caused him pain, but it's still wasn't enough. She wanted to see him break, collapse, become no more than filth upon the ground! Just like he had made her feel… and yet even as she thought this a small voice whispered through her mind, regretful that her Harry could ever look so defeated…. so exhausted.

"Put your family's demons to rest Ginny tell your story,"

"The very moment I found out you would not be returning to Hogwarts is when this begins Harry… do you remember that day? It was so long ago," she whispered and for just a moment her eyes flashed with clarity, the madness that lurked within their depths banished, but it was fleeting and all to soon the sadistic smile had found its way back to her once lovely face.

"I remember Gin, you were so angry at me that day, I thought your gaze was going to burn right through me," Harry stated with a mirth filled chuckle, obviously remembering something much more pleasant than their current situation. But to Ginny his laugh sounded so _hollow_ while echoing through the almost deserted halls of Azkaban.

"I went back to school Harry, but the hallways seemed so empty without your strong presence, and without Malfoy to protect them the Slytherins withdrew into their selves, never going anywhere alone lest they were attacked, and soon the rest of the houses followed suit. I remember thinking that it was all so stupid, the houses were tearing each other apart, I was one of the very few who could even approach another table without fear of being hexed,".

"I became determined to be strong like you Harry, back when I was young and still thought one person could make a difference in the world this made perfect sense to me. Although now I can't help but laugh at my stupidity. How anyone could stand to be around me back then is a mystery I was disgustingly Gryffindor, always rushing into things without thinking… it was so _foolish_," she spat out the last word with a large amount of venom.

"In my constant effort to unite the houses I came across an injured Slytherin, and despite their _colorful _and persistent protests, I helped her up to the hospital wing, and even back then I couldn't help but notice just how sweet she smelled, how I didn't believe that anyone scent could be quite so enchanting naturally… but I digress, were getting off track,".

"For my efforts I earned a detention for being out past curfew and 25 house points for promoting inter-house unity. I wasn't completely happy, but at least I had earned some house points. I thought that was the end of it, but I was wrong, this was just the beginning Slytherins apparently don't like owing someone a debt" she explained with an odd laugh.

"It was two weeks later that I found myself surrounded by a group of the green robed bastards. I was of course petrified, but I managed to hold my ground. Although there was no way in hell I was making the first move to hex anyone, I wasn't foolhardy like Ron, and I knew there was no way I could take them all," and here she took a steadying breath.

"The girl or perhaps I should say woman, that I had helped before strode forth. You should have seen the way the Slytherins moved aside as she came by, it reminded me of how the clouds parted for the sun, and the power that rolled off her…" Ginny stated with a look of awe.

"It was nothing like your power of course Harry, after all it's not magical power that I speak of, but a power of self assurance. Each of the Slytherins would do exactly as she directed and she knew it. I was almost shocked to realize that I wanted that type of power. I wanted it so I could show you Ron, and Hermione that I wasn't just a useless tagalong. Perhaps that was where this truly began?" Ginny mused, a slightly condescending tone lacing her voice.

"I am not really sure what happened next, all I know is that one moment I was readying to fend off hexes and the next I was sitting at the Slytherin table laughing at some rather crude joke," she explained with a twinkle shining in her eyes. Ginny knew exactly how she had ended up back at that table, but really what was the point of explaining to Harry that when the other girl squeezed her shoulder and suggested that she ate at the Slytherin table Ginny could not help but agree.

"Sitting at the silver and green table soon became a tradition for me at dinner times, and I find it so silly that no one thought it was odd. Not one of my friends said anything, they just let me go every dinnertime to the Slytherin table before welcoming me back with open arms at lunch and breakfast… it was as if everyone chose to ignore my _bad habit _in hopes that it just go away," she mused while tapping her fingers on a nearby wall, allowing more grime to make its way under her already blackened nails.

"Then the holidays came, and I was so excited. You were going to be there, and I just couldn't wait to see you again, even if we were on our 'temporary' break from our relationship… it didn't matter, I just wanted to see you Harry," she murmured while moving forwards and gently running her hand down Harry's face.

Of course Harry pulled away as if burned his eyes emerald eyes flashing with an unnamed emotion that Ginny chose to ignore as she continued her story, "but you wouldn't even give me the time of day," she whispered while leaning back against the wall, her eyes flashing anger as the long repressed memory surfaced.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to not even be acknowledged by someone you care about? You didn't even once say hello to me during my whole stay, and I had to use eavesdropping spells to even find out that Malfoy had defected to your side," Ginny stated before sighing, "but again I stray from the subject… the oppression from the Dementors weighs heavily upon my soul… and I find my wind wandering so far these days," she trailed off seemingly lost in the corridors of her mind.

Ginny was unaware just how long she stared into space until a polite clearing of the raven haired mans throat turned her vacant look into a stony glare.

"Where was I? Ah yes, I arrived home to the Burrow and besides you no longer acknowledging my existence it was one of the best holidays I can even remember having at home, and I still treasure the memory to this day. It reminds me that my family was merely misguided in their choices," she intoned with a sigh.

"But my happiness all came crumbling down on the day before I was due back at Hogwarts. I can remember everything so clearly even now, the sun was warm but not exceedingly so, and nature itself seemed to be rejoicing, and I… I was determined to find you and force you talk to me," the red haired woman stated while casting her intense gaze to the cells small window.

"Ron and Herminie tried to stop me from going, but the fools could never truly hinder me from doing as I pleased. Yet sometimes I wonder how different things could have been if they had of succeeded…. Do you know what I found that day by the small stream Harry?" she asked while pausing momentarily and tugging lightly the white grimy cloth that was upon her wrist, while Harry face became slightly haunted.

"You remember I can see it in your eyes. I shouldn't have found out that way. I should never have had to see the love of my heart kissing someone else… and it wasn't just any kiss! No it was full of want and need! So much fiercer and passionate than anything you ever bestowed upon me, and then I saw who it was… _Draco Fucking Malfoy_, and in that moment the sun hit your face, I knew that I had lost you. The expression you wore said all I needed to know, you were no longer mine… my heart shattered into millions of pieces and no one in my family noticed that I was upset, NO ONE! Although a small part of me did still hope that what you had was no more than a fling,"

"So I traveled back to school, my so called Gryffindor friends choosing to avoid me as I snapped at them once to often... and then she arrived. I have never been so happy to see anyone Harry, and yet I told her to fuck off, and I expected her to go just like everyone else, even through I wanted her to stay,".

"But she didn't go she sat with me though the whole train ride never breathing a word. This carried onto dinnertime when I sat again at the silver and green table. No one pressured me to say a thing, it was like they just offered support by being there and for that I was grateful,".

"So it continued Harry… I didn't want to betray your secret I didn't want to tell the Slytherins that Malfoy had joined your side, and as it turned out I didn't have to. No less than three weeks later she came storming into the room of requirements. Her eyes were the slightest of reds and even as the tears streamed down her face she looked radiantly beautiful. She was distraught as she told me her tale, the way Malfoy had betrayed her side to save that muggleborn filth Granger," Ginny hissed her eyes taking on a slightly glazed look.

"To this day Harry I have never heard such heart wrenching sobs as I did that night, her tears slowly soaked my robes, and long after her voice became hoarse from talking the only question she was still able to mutter was why? And you know Harry to this day I still don't have the answer she so desperately craved," Ginny's voice became softer here her eyes filling with frustration, that was ruthlessly repressed.

"After that things changed, she became so much colder to everyone in her house, keeping them away while making sure she knew their every move… and yet she never extended such measures towards me. Instead we became closer, our mutual pain bringing us together for at least some comfort. I must say that I started to value her presence more than any of my other acquaintances. Then Harry, as I am sure you know all hell broke loose," the words came out in a whisper that nonetheless echoed in the eerily silent cell.

"The school was attacked and I was terrified, and yet at the same time I was happy, because I just knew that if Hogwarts was being attacked you'd be there Harry… I knew you'd come," Ginny stated her smile lighting up her otherwise careworn face.

"But you came to late to save me Harry... far to late, I was already lost by then, or perhaps I should say that I was found? I witnessed many terrible things that night Harry. Things that children should never have to see. But I was also privileged to see the death eaters ensure that all their ilk was safe, and during the screaming and shouting she stayed by me, making sure no one from her side touched me, she kept me truly safe Harry, she even exchanged words on my behalf with Lucius Malfoy," Ginny whispered in awe.

"But that's not what shocked me most, after all Lord Malfoy would have done anything he so pleased. I could tell he was going to kill me. But something stopped him Harry, and I still have no clue as to what changed in those precious moments. Perhaps he saw a chance at taking a child from your side and showing them the truth… a compensation for loosing his only heir? Whatever the reason it does not matter. For instead of ending my life that night, he helped me, guided both my companion and I to a safe place in Hogwarts and warded the door. That is where you found me asleep in the morning,"

"I remember waking up from your touch and I had to repress the urge to reach out and kiss you, and then I saw him, the betrayer, the little bastard who caused you to leave me," the disgust that marred Ginny's face at that statement seemed to wash any trace of the dreamlike quality that had been slowly emerging upon her face, while her hand absentmindedly moved to caress the white cloth.

"I could have screamed a thousand profanities at _him_ but I didn't just because you looked so tired Harry and I didn't want you to worry anymore than you obviously were. Back then I could never have caused you intentional pain. After all I love you," a broken whisper with a twisted smile.

"After that Hogwarts closed and I lost contact with my dearest friend for quite some time. I watched you and Malfoy together Harry, and every moment you spent with him was like another wound in my heart. Yet you could not seem to find it in yourself to care! I was living in torment, every moment that passed a mockery of the happiness I once felt while with you, and then Harry… as I watched both Ron and Hermione accept the bastard into your small group, I realised that what you had would not suddenly end. It was no fling. It was then Harry that I believed my love turned to hate. Hate that would lead me to revenge," she breathed the words seeming to fall from her dry chapped lips.

"So I sought out the only person who could help me. The only other who understood my pain, and she came without question. She trusted me enough to show herself even after her allegiance had been made public knowledge. My dear little flower, I had never seen her look so elegant as she did that day Harry, she was magnificent," Ginny exclaimed her voice slightly breathless.

"Time passed and I soon became obsessed with her, the way she moved the way she talked, everything about her was perfect. She was perfection personified to my eyes. But again I must extend apologies we stray so far from the original topic. She explained things to me, treated me as if I were an adult worthy of her time. She showed me why people like _Hermione _were not fit to be included in our world, why they would be the death of magic, why they were filth!" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I understood that my family were nothing but blood traitors and eventually she offered to bring me to her Lord! I told her I would think upon it, and think I did Harry. I eventually came to the conclusion that while the Dark Lords cause was more worthy I could not go against my family… I could not go against _you_ no matter how my heart sung for revenge, it still wished for your love, your approval. But then Harry I heard you talking to Hermione, saying how glad you were that I was over my supposed 'childish crush' and I felt my already shattered heart being ground to dust, when next I saw my flower I could only hear you laughing at my childishness, and so I agreed," Ginny stated with a slightly remorseful sigh.

"I wonder Harry, oh how I wonder if things would have changed if you had spared but five minutes of your precious time to explain everything to me, but alas I think not, I was already in far to deep to turn back to the so called _way of light_… He was terrifying Harry, that is the only word for the Dark Lord, terrifying, and the power that came from him… it rivaled yours completely,"

"Yet it was different, were yours spoke of broken promises and truth, his spoke of power and confidence. As his snake like voice washed over me raising goosebumps upon my flesh, my little flower pulled me down to my knees so that we were both kneeling. I understood in that moment, I had made my choice a long time ago. The path before me was the way to revenge," she whispered while the green eyed man shook his head, in his mind there was no rhyme or reason to her choice, he simply could no understand her _'logic'_.

"More time passed sweet Harry, and I improved my spying skills. The Order of the Phoenix was in an uproar, each member desperately trying to find just who was the snitch among there ranks, and of course no one expected 'little Ginny' after all I wasn't even fully initiated, but everyone seemed to forget I could rival Fred and George when it came to pranks, and getting around unwanted barriers had always been a pastime of mine,"

"Although your little boy toy was the first to allow suspicion to overtake him. He was the one who eventually found my involvement with the other side, and even now I can remember the shocked look on his face when the final puzzle piece fell into place. But he was to late… I had already made plans to leave that night, he only had a chance to catch a glimpse of the Dark Mark upon my arm before the port key activated. This was of course to my advantage," the red haired woman explained her voice taking on a note of excitement.

"My closest companion, my flower was of course right, no one believed your little fuck toy Harry. They all thought that I had been kidnapped. That I had been placed under the Imperious curse. Those stupid fools! I used their misplaced faith to my flowers advantage. The trap we set for the order became legend among the Death Eaters, and our Lord was ever so impressed. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Menerva McGonagall, each key order members that met their end that day, and the traitor Draco Malfoy caught and bound," she exclaimed with a satisfied hiss.

"The Dark Lord asked my lover and I to name our reward for such magnificent work. The smirk that she sent me as we both stood reassured me that she wanted the same thing as I. Draco Malfoy was to be ours to absolve of past sins, to purify!" Ginny stated in triumph while Harry Potter started to become the most interesting shade of white.

"Of course my companion, my flower, only wanted to cleanse him of your touch, and I could not deny her this. After all Harry I cherished Pansy, I adored her, both my body and mind were obsessed with the way she smelled, the way she withered under my touch. However I did not love her Harry not like I have always loved you, and for that reason alone I would give her this chance at redemption. Anything to help ease the pain that my shattered heart caused my wilting flower," she whispered her eyes starting to glaze over as memories played before her.

"The screams he made were delightful Harry, the simple gag that we had placed in his mouth was not enough to drown them out. Although admittedly that was not the gags purpose. No the gag was laced with a potion that caused you to feel as if your insides were burning with the very fires of hell! We destroyed his body Harry, and eventually broke his mind. We allowed him redemption… we set you free Harry," she whisper her eyes lighting up with mischief as she removed the now frayed and stained white bit of cloth, "do you know what this is?" she questioned her eyes dancing with a sick pleasure as she watched recognition build in his green eyes.

"It can't be… get away from me Ginny!" he all but growled out while standing and pressing himself against the grimy wall. Ginny watched as his pristine clothing became dirtied just like the white cloth that she was holding… it was fitting in a way.

"What's the matter Harry? Don't you want to keep part of your lover with you? After all this was part of his favorite shirt, and I know how much you enjoyed snuggling into them before, or does the fact that it once held the fire potion on it frighten you duckling? Don't worry love, your whore was a good boy, his body drained the potion from the cloth as it was tied around his mouth. Its safe I promise," she explained to her dazed looking love while trying the cloth on his wrist, although once it was securely fastened she did not let go of him.

"This is the beginning of the end for you're my _sweet_ Harry. My parents will wish to see this memory, and they will understand. They will know your betrayal! All because you could not spend five minutes of your time to explain why you never truly cared for me!" her dirtied nails dug into his flesh drawing blood as the woman's grip tightened.

"Do you hear my mom, dad? I will embrace the Dementors kiss tomorrow for it will allow me to join my flower, my obsession, and you Harry you will fall apart! You will loose everything that was your family, and I will no longer feel pain," she all but screamed her pupils fully dilated, as a twisted smile swept across her features.

Oh her parents would try not to blame Harry. They would try to reason out that she was merely not quite right in the head. But they would always wonder in their hearts if Harry could have changed the fate of their youngest and only female child. It would create an impenetrable rift between them.

"My death is on your head Harry," a whisper as she leaned in and kissed the distraught looking man, who seemed paralyzed "but then again I suppose it will mean nothing to you, after all your used to killing those that you love," and here Harry stumbled to his feet yelling for the guards to open the door.

"I hate you Ginny! You destroyed my life! I hate you… and I am sorry, so sorry," and just like that he was gone, Ginny's deranged laughter following his rapidly fading footsteps down the hall.

The Daily Prophet would run an article on Ginny Weasley, the reporter writing in almost disgusted awe of the Death Eater who smiled in the face of the Dementor's kiss, the holding cell echoing with her final words… "I'll always love you Harry,"

* * *

Review? 


End file.
